Along Came an Angel
by skittttlezz
Summary: In spite of a childhood filled with apathy and neglect Isabella Swan is sweet, compassionate, and strong. Edward Cullen is a lost and broken man looking for a chance at redemption. Can Isabella be exactly what he needs to help him reclaim his life? All Human ExB Olderward Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello… So, this is the first time I've tried to write anything since I was 13 and had a crisis of confidence. I guess we'll see how things go this time around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Blue**

On September 13, 1994, at 11:47 pm little Isabella Marie Swan came into the world. She was tiny, silent, and blue. Weighing in at 3 pounds 2 ounces Isabella was 11 weeks early. Her undersized lungs gasped for breaths, wheezing with the effort to take in oxygen. Within her first few days of life she developed an infection that resulted in her losing almost 4 ounces. Despite her sickliness and frail body, little Isabella was a sweet baby, who rarely fussed.

During the first week a group of solemn doctors explained to her mother, one Ms. Renee Higginbotham, that it was unlikely her baby would make it for very long. Renee, much to their shock and disgust, answered back with a response that undoubtedly foreshadowed Isabella's bleak future, "I tried to abort it, but by the time I'd noticed I was pregnant it was just too late."

* * *

**AN: There will be no definite update schedule, but I'm going to shoot for at least 1 chapter a week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: None of these chapters are beta'd so I apologize now for the mistakes. I try to make sure all the spelling is correct, but my grammar sucks.**

**And thank you so much everyone that reviewed! Your kind words really made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Not Once**

The experts were wrong (as they so often are).

Isabella spent one month in the hospital, hooked up to tubes and wires that connected to machines that beeped and dinged and whirred. She was by far all the nurses' favorite patient. She never fussed or cried, and was always unmistakably pleased to be touched and cuddled. They could never quite put their finger on what it was about her, but the whole staff was completely charmed by the beautiful little girl.

Her mother never visited; not once.

At the end of her hospital stay Isabella was a healthy 7 pounds. She had a full head of chestnut colored hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes anyone had ever seen. When the time came for her to be discharged the pediatrician that had spent the most time on her case noted piteously, "It's a shame such a gorgeous little thing is going to start out completely unloved."

* * *

**Fic Rec: The Cullen Legacy by pattyrose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**She Came**

Renee did come to collect her daughter from the hospital, to the amazement of the staff.

She brought the baby back to her little studio apartment, which was situated next to a bar in downtown LA. It was lucky that Isabella was such a quiet baby because Renee did not stand for crying, and would only turn up the TV louder when she did. Except for when she was being fed, changed, or bathed Renee left her daughter in her crib.

There was another single mom in the building who kindly offered to babysit Isabella while Renee worked, but after a few months mostly ended up watching the little girl while Renee went on dates. Shortly after Isabella's second birthday Renee packed up all their stuff and moved them to Arizona. It was there that Renee met Phil. And while Phil liked Renee, he was most certainly not interested in having a child around.

* * *

**Fic Rec: The Boy at Table Seven by LyricalKris**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Two in one week, yay! :)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**She Went**

Two months prior to her wedding, Renee followed through on the promise she'd made Phil in order to ever get the engagement ring. It took some effort, but she was able to eventually track down the man she'd met only once almost 4 years prior. She had been out partying with friends; he had been on vacation with his wife. After he had one too many shots of tequila Renee was easily able to seduce him in a dark corner of the bar hallway. That night was Renee's only regret in life.

She arrived in Washington early in the afternoon, with Isabella and one pink suitcase in tow. She departed Washington that same night, sans Isabella and the pink suitcase.

* * *

**Fic Rec: Late by reyes139**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I might not update next week. I'm moving and won't having any wi-fi, but I'll try to get over to the library to post the next chapter if I can find the time. **

**A big THANK YOU to my wonderful reviewers! I'm awful at responding but I read every message and am so thankful that you all take the time to read my story and care enough to let me know what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Charlie Swan**

Charlie Swan would never claim to be a perfect man; he had made far too many mistakes in his lifetime. He had a lot of regrets, and a lot of sins to atone for. He was a good cop, and a good son, but he had been an awful husband. So nobody was surprised when after only 18 months of Holy Matrimony Eileen packed up her belongings and hightailed it out of town.

Everybody in the dreary little town of Forks, Washington _was_ surprised, however, when 4 years after the indiscretion that broke up Charlie's marriage a woman dropped off his daughter in the middle of the police station with a thick packet of legal papers. Everybody who caught even a glance of her could immediately tell that she was the spitting image of her father.

* * *

**Fic Rec: The Perfect Partner Program by MarieCarro**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So last week I moved from California to Washington, which was incredibly exhausting. And I do not have internet in my new apartment so updates will probably be a little more scattered for a while. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It really brightens my day every time I get a review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Soul Sister**

It took a few years but Charlie and Isabella eventually adjusted to each other. Charlie loved his daughter, but he didn't really know what to do with her. By the time she was 8 Isabella cooked all her own meals, and most of Charlie's. By age 10, Isabella was more of a roommate than child.

Isabella's childhood outside of home was quiet and uneventful. She spent every weekend from the age of 5 to 16 in Fork's Public Library, reading. At school she kept to herself, preferring books over playing with the other children. In the second grade it was decided that Isabella was far more academically advanced than her peers and she was subsequently moved forward a year. It was then that she met Rosalie. Rosalie Hale was a beautiful, albeit aloof, child. She never had any friends, and never seemed to have an interest in having any.

On Isabella's second week of third grade Mike Newton started making fun of her. She was much smaller and much younger than her classmates, and therefore an easy target. Rosalie became her protector, best friend, and sister.

* * *

**Fic Rec: Mise-en-Place by callmepagliacci**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: A little later than usual, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight**

* * *

**Cry, Baby, Cry**

Isabella was 12 when her father sat her down one day after school and gave her the news. Renee, whom Isabella had no memory of, had died. Apparently she had been struggling with a cocaine addiction for quite a few years. One day Phil came home from work and found her on the bedroom floor. She was only 34 years old.

As she sat there on the little mint green couch in her father's home, Isabella felt an odd sense of displacement. She had never had a mother, at least not that she could remember, but learning that the woman who gave birth to her was forever gone made it feel very final and absolute.

After only a few moments of thought she had somewhat of an epiphany. Yes, Isabella's father was alive and well, but he certainly didn't act like one. And as much as she loved Rose, they weren't actually related.

So, essentially, Isabella was alone. An orphan of sorts, if she chose to be philosophical about it. And that is why, on that Wednesday afternoon on Charlie Swan's little mint green couch, Isabella cried for the first time.

* * *

**Fic Rec: Such Great Heights by SydneyAlice**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! It makes me so happy knowing there are at least a few people out there that are enjoying this little story of mine :)**

**And only 2 or 3 more chapters before we meet Edward, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**The Mistakes of Children**

It was during their junior year of high school that Rosalie discovered she was pregnant. The baby's father, Royce King, was a freshman at UW and almost immediately disappeared from Rose's life after getting the news.

The Hale's reacted almost as poorly as Royce. They sent Rosalie to live with her uncle Jasper and his wife Alice in Port Angeles. That would have been an okay arrangement, if not for Alice's absolute hatred of Rosalie. Nobody ever really figured out why Alice hated her so much (although Isabella firmly believed it to be jealousy over Rosalie's naturally beautiful looks, since Alice had spent thousands of dollars surgically altering her face and body in an effort to achieve beauty), but she was never pleasant and became even less so when Rose moved in.

Jasper and Alice only allowed her to stay with them until she gave birth and then she had to find somewhere else to be. So after giving birth to Isabella's godson, Henry, Rosalie and her baby moved halfway across the country to Chicago to live with her great grandmother.

* * *

**Fic Rec: You Came Around by awish0921**

**And if you read Teen Wolf or The Host fanfiction please go check out 4themoonshot's stories! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I apologize for the missed update last week. I really don't have a good excuse, I was just distracted by Doctor Who and didn't write anything. So here's an early one to say sorry! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Moving Forward**

The day Isabella Swan graduated from Forks High School was by far one of the best days of her life up until that point. The moment Principal Green placed her diploma in her hand she felt like the weight of the world had lifted right off her shoulders. She was only 16, but she would finally be free of the tiny town that had never quite accepted her.

Isabella had a full ride academic scholarship to the University of Chicago. She would be double majoring in Biology and Psychology. Isabella didn't know much about what she wanted from life, but the one thing she was sure of was that she wanted to help people. The University of Chicago had the benefit of having an excellent medical school for Isabella to apply to after graduation, but the greatest thing about the school was that it was in the same city as Rosalie.

Rose was still living with her grandmother and had successfully graduated on time. After many long talks her parents agreed to pay for her to attend community college, so Rosalie would be working on a degree in Early Childhood Education.

All things considered, Isabella's life was moving forward quite well and she was happy.

She had no idea how drastically everything could change in just a few short years.

* * *

**So next chapter we meet Edward! And that's when things get really interesting.**

**Fic Rec: The Man in Black by prettykittyartist**


End file.
